


AU UNFINISHED, no title yet

by Princess_Reena



Category: Ladybug and Cat Noir - Fandom, The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani, but with Rena Rouge instead, but with a twist - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Reena/pseuds/Princess_Reena
Summary: Reena and Ingrid are taken away from their home in Smokesville to a magic place of wonder and excitement: a royalty school, but will their separation lead to rivalry?
Relationships: Carapace/Rena Rouge (Miraculous Ladybug), Nicholas/Reena (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Where the Brook and Delta meet.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story, may not be good. Enjoy?!

Delta gripped Ingrid’s hand nervously as they were enveloped in the thick swirling fog. The boat creaked. Their captors wore black masks and full body suits, so their identity was hidden.

Suddenly, the fog started spiralling, faster and faster, Delta feeling sick all the while. Why? Why did she and Ingrid have to be the two captured from their village? She looked at all the other children, who also looked very ill. A couple looked like they were crying.

Silence.

They emerged into a bay with sapphire waters and emerald shores. There were two castles, one blue, one pink. Reena screamed as the wind ripped her and the other girls from the boat and threw them towards the pink castle. The boys were launched toward the blue castle.

Soon, some wood nymphs had shoved her and another girl into a room (it said 55 on the door in fancy calligraphy) and chucked after them a bright pink uniform. Reena wondered where Ingrid was.

“Um...hi!” said the other girl in Room 55. “I’m Princess Skye Brook of Jaunt Jolie. Who are you?”  
“I-I’m Delta. Reena of Malabar Hills.” Reena stuttered, looking at the tall, light haired, elegant princess she was roommates with.  
There was a very awkward silence. The girls didn't want to offend each other, so they decided to only survey each another.

Suddenly, a bright orange coloured whirlwind swept into the room

“Sorry I’m late! My name is Rena Rouge and I’m from Foxwood...” the storm began, before spotting her room-mates, and nervously stammering a greeting.

I was about to reply when Skye thrust some sort of mobile phone into Delta’s and Rena’s hands. Skye’s was blue, Rena’s was a fiery orange, and mine was my favourite shade of lavender.

“They’re communicators!” was Skye’s excited explanation. “They allow us to send each other messages”.

Rena tapped away at the screen and my communicator and Skye’s vibrated at the same time. We checked our screens.

**Rena: Wassup?!**

**Skye: ??**

I grinned at my new friends and began to type an answer.


	2. Kadunk

Ingrid scowled as she took in her room. 69. It was mouldy and absolutely...dank.

She jumped as a suitcase _kadunked_ to the floor. It was hers. She deepened her frown. Her room was the size of a broom cupboard. Or whatever.


End file.
